Eye Extraction
by G. Sun
Summary: Mizuki wakes up to some major disturbances-first her Byakugan eyes are burning and won't go away no matter how hard she blinks and rubs and then two random ninjas just show up that want to take her eyes, believe it (no, this is not hinting at that guy). Read after CAUGHT IN TIME'S CLUTCHES
1. Chapter 1

**Gimmie a break, I was still in the Naruto stage when I came up with this. **

"Jesus Christ, what the hell?" I moan when I open my eyes and get out of bed. Everything is in black and white still but why? I "turned off" the white eyes yesterday after I found my sunglasses under the dresser. I woke up like this three hours ago so I thought a nap would help but it didn't! Ok, time to turn this off-I blink hard-and it's still the same! "What gives?"

I rush into the bathroom and warily lean over the sink to observe my face. All I can see are the oversensitive white nodes throughout my face and upper body. I haven't seen my coursing chakra since the first time I got these eyes and man, there is a huge difference from before. It's blue-grey and thicker than the first time I looked into a mirror with these eyes and is flowing faster than before. It must be 'cuz I've gotten stronger since then but it's not like I had a choice. I'm digressing, I have a serious problem here and I need to turn this switch eye trick off. In severe desperation I rub my eyes until they begin to burn-or are they already burning-and I drop my hands, reopening my eyes. "That really hurts, definitely _not_ doing that again."

There are five heavy knocks on the door, probably a neighbor who's sick of hearing me scream my head off. I can't let them see me like this, they'll think I'm sick and call 911 and take me the hospital and they'll dissect my eyes and I'll never see again and I'll never find my family if they're even alive! I snatch a towel and wrap it around my hair, and then hurry to the shower to turn the knob on. "Is somewhere there?" I ask, knowing very well there is someone outside. Another set of knocks booms as clear as high quality music downloaded illegally.

"Last chance," a man says outside the door.

"'Last chance'?" I mutter to myself as I turn the knob more to the right, making the shower whistle as more water shoots out. What the hell is that supposed to mean? The audacity to say "last chance" as if they're gonna break down the door. Jesus, people are so confident with money and think they can do whatever they want with it. Sonic's celebrity status has worn off and now I'm paying through the nose to stay here, making working for Erick a necessity. Anyway, just wait it out and then you'll have time to figure out this little problem you're having-oh wait duh, I can just see who it is. As my eyes home in on the noisy neighbors, a loud crash turns my attention away from them and to the flying door, flipping until it's smashed against the wall. Two people barge in and turn their heads in my direction. I lean against the bathroom door and hold my breath.

"We can see you," says the snarky-sounding man who warned me earlier. Behind my head I can see that their coursing chakras make mine look like looping strings and where their eyes are there are a pair of clumps connected to intricate lines leading to the rest of their bodies. Like my eyes when I look when in the mirror-who are these crazy people? The one with a male figure approaches the door and he brings his fingers together so that they look like a gun and pierces through the door, an inch away from my backside.

"Aah! Stop it," I get off the door and open it wide. "Is this about paying this month, you can just take whatever you need and go. Just stop smashing things."

"This is not-."

"I know I'm negligent on payment but you can't just barge in here like you own the place 'cuz I highly doubt you're the manager," I snap with flustered arm gestures. Too bad I can't see what expressions they're making because I'm sure that must of gotten them to step off. But the man clears his throat and says, "this isn't a robbery."

"Well what is this then?"

"This is about your eyes." I begin to back away from the man, wondering how the hell they can tell my eyes are out of the ordinary. "We're here to claim what's rightfully ours."

"So what-wait, what?" I ask warily, positioning myself into offense mode.

"Your eyes," he bluntly repeats, standing offensively also, knowing this is going to be a messy job. "If you resist, we'll have to fight you but if you want this to done quickly, it'll all be over in a matter of seconds." It takes me thirteen seconds of hesitation to realize that he's being serious and totally literal.

"There's no way you're taking my eyes, you're not getting anything from me."

"So you want to struggle, fine." If he takes my white eyes, does that mean I lose my normal eyes forever? No way am I going to let that happen. Like lightning, my hand jabs his white node but whatever happens after is a blur. He moved too fast for me to see but all I know is that my arm hurts like hell! This isn't going to end well for me, he's way too swift. But I don't feel like running, especially since I've got my period and haven't changed my tampon since-_focus_ Miz, just get out of here. I make a move to run but another swift finger tap makes me drop to the floor and it's hard to breathe suddenly. Every part of my body is begging me to shut down and give up but I can't, otherwise it's game over for me. Uck, my arms and chest feel like they're being squeezed to death, why isn't the other intruder doing anything? That one, who's got a girly figure, is watching me suffer like some sick freak-I refuse to be some sick freak's fetish! Against my entire body's will, I push myself up and shove the freaky girl out of my way and race out of the hotel as fast as I can. "Ugh I can feel my flabs of fat jiggle!" It's no wonder I can't run that fast. I reach the elevator and impatiently push the down button but the elevator is stuck on the first floor. Fuck, I don't have time I've gotta take the staircase down.

* * *

Damn it, I didn't expect her to shoot up and leave so quickly. If that man called her "a fairly simple target," then how did she manage to move as fast as she did after I gave her a Gentle Fist tap?

"Just go Brother Neji, I'll catch up," my cousin Hinata assures as she gets to her feet. I rush out of the room and see the staircase door slam shut. Clearly the thief went down the stairs; I push the doors and jump down a flight of stairs, spotting her towel on the floor as she descends the stairs, she won't make it past the lobby. Climbing onto the railing, I leap down to the first floor, landing easily on my sandals and look up at Mizuki Ayano. She freezes in horror when she realizes my trap and makes her way to double doors on the second floor. From the floor I jumped down from, Hinata finally comes out and looks down at me. "Where is she?"

"On the second floor," I answer, immediately heading toward the lobby. "Trap her on the second floor."

"Got it." Here we are, shoved into a strange world I never thought existed outside of Konoha until that man brought us to a strange place. We only had minutes to adjust to this odd world but already we have to chase our target through a world we're not familiar with, giving her the advantage. And it doesn't seem like she hasn't fully utilized the Byakugan properly because they are obviously inflicting pain and discomfort on her. All that will end when we catch her and remove her eyes for the good of the clan. I wait down in the lobby, ignoring the stares of the normal people, waiting for her to race down here and meet me again. Or will Hinata already do the work I'm waiting to do-no, she wouldn't. Hinata's too soft for that kind of grimy work. My instincts are telling me to look to my right and when I do I see Mizuki pinned against the wall in a small room with doors opening by themselves, skulking toward the exit. As I make a move, she ducks and runs out, escaping Hinata's grasp too when she rushes past me. She sighs when Mizuki's out the door running. "I'm sorry-"

"We don't have time for that," I cut her off. "Catching her shouldn't be too much of a problem. Although she is a slow runner, she is agile in defense which she learned from the Byakugan." Hinata nods disappointedly.

"We should be chasing her Brother Neji. How are we going to find her?"

"Finding her isn't a problem, her chakra flow stands out from most of the people of this place, not to mention she isn't too quick. Just catch your breath and keep your mind clear, getting her won't be too hard. Then we'll restart the mission."

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone probably thinks I'm running from the police but I really don't care right now. First I can't get rid of my white eye problem and it's really hurting my eyes and now two people whose faces I don't know are hounding me down. I can't even see the sun shining or the sky or what everyone's wearing, this sucks. Catching my breath, I stop in an alleyway next to a pair of sleeping hobos. I pinch my side, grabbing a flab of my baby muffin top that will never go away no matter how much exercise I get from running away and fighting. Some things about myself will never change, I'll always have my lip virginity, I'll always have flat dull Asian hair, will always love fattening pasta, and I'll never stop running. If I was a brute swordfighter like Risa I wouldn't be having this problem, I would have sliced those two guys in half by now and I would have time to focus on this eye problem. It's these momentary doubts that I get is what's my downfall most of the time but I've gotta just concentrate on what's going to happen later. In my super 360 degrees surveillance, I see normal pedestrians doing their own thing, one peeing on a tree at the nearby park, and another person pickpocketing some foolish tourist. This white eye trick should really be tweaked a little so that I can see faces better; I still don't know how I got this-oh crap! Two raging energy systems are sprinting at amazing speeds up the block, it's time to get outta here. I leap over the hobos in a drunk slumber and latch onto the gate, struggling to climb to the top. Before I know it, I feel the man's hand snatch the back of my shirt.

"No! Bite me!" I cry out and surprisingly it works. I slip from his grasp, seeing him with my all-seeing vision frozen in his position. Now unfrozen, his hand clenches as if my shirt is still above him and looks at me on top of the prickly gate. I push myself off, falling on my ass but hastily getting to my feet and sprinting out of the alley. If I wasn't so scared right now, I would slow down to see my hair waving in the wind like those hot babes in the movies who have the voluminous hair that whishes when they jog. But of course, these two persistent intruders are close behind, it's like they're super humans or something! I turn the curb and in the middle of the sidewalk, decide to run across the street. Hopefully the impatient city drivers will run them down and give me a clean getaway. Like ninjas, they hop on the cars and buses and get closer-hey what's that one doing? One of them dips and goes off in another direction. As I flee towards the business district of Metropolis, there are so many obstacles in my way that can easily distract the other pursuing freak. Jumping over the puddles from the downpour yesterday, and shoving past the businesspeople, I don't dare turn around but watch as the pursuer avoids every obstacle in front of him flawlessly. "Gotcha!" I'm enveloped in a bear hug from the girl I encountered on the second floor. Even though she sounds gentle, she's rough with her grip. "Let me go already, I didn't do anything!"

"But you did-!" Her sentence is cut short for some reason. Her chakra is petrified and the upcoming man is also frozen in the midst of his running. I don't have time to hypothesize what could be happening but while I'm running I could; I shake her grasp off, pushing her frozen body to the ground like a doll stuck in place, and jogging down the rest of the stationary sidewalk exhaustedly.

* * *

"This will be quick-what?" the girl in Hinata's grasp teleported farther down the congested block. This is similar to what happened when I grabbed her on the metal fence, she suddenly appeared on the top. Perhaps this is what that man meant when he said _"Mizuki will be sneaky, don't underestimate her."_ Hinata's expression is a frightened one as she apprehensively closes her hands and tries to hug something that's not that there.

"But I had her in my hands, you saw it right?" she asks, unsure of herself as usual.

"Yes Hinata, you had her. We'll try a more direct approach this time." And surely this time we'll take her eyes out. It's a nasty job for the both of us but if it wasn't for that man then I wouldn't have known of this horrendous crime.

Before crossing the street, Mizuki leans against a pole and breathes heavily. Sweat has drenched the back of her shirt and is trailing down her small neck. She's tired and more importantly is afraid of me and Hinata. From behind a short, red water container, I lunge at her, catching her completely off guard. On top of Mizuki, I try to keep her hands pinned but her nails are trying to dig into my face. "Why do you-guuurg-want my eyes?"

"Because they belong to the Hyuga clan!"

"Wha-?" Isn't she familiar with the clan she stole our eyes from? Perhaps she's playing dumb to retain whatever innocence she has left. "You're a crazy fu-!" All the weight beneath me has disappeared and Mizuki is gone. If she was casting an illusion then I would be able to see through it but I only see the confused foreigners looking at me and my cousin.

"She teleported," I conclude in shock to Hinata, who catches up to me. "Somehow she has the power to teleport."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, that's why she's always escaping us."

"We've got to keep hunting her Brother Neji, until her Byakugan eyes are gone." Hinata understands the importance of the situation, why did I think otherwise? She's a main branch member so she must be concerned with this matter. So how should we approach her? Chasing her is not working because in a pinch she'll just teleport and when we were calm about it she still managed to get away. But we came closest to getting her when we arrived at her door so that strategy of trapping her is the best way to stop her. "I can see her."

"Me too, let's hurry. The sooner the better."

* * *

And I head to the beach, the one place I hate the most. It's a reminder of what happened to me when I got on that cruise ship and lost everything. I slow down when I get nearer to shore and bend down to catch my breath as my heart races. "Why does this shit always happen to me?" When I think shit can't get weirder in this city, two super humans chase down me down to prove otherwise, just like when Leather Jacket Guy hunted me down for that Chaos Emerald. I can always try fighting them but I think they're way out of my league, a two-on-one smack down would be the end of me. Speak of the devil, here they come! They jump over the ledge and stop four feet behind me, sending sand flying to my arms, we're that close. I get up and turn around, ignoring the turbulent waves reaching my shoes. Why aren't they attacking me or trying to capture me? We stand there for 30 seconds before I break the tension. "Jesus, what do you want with me? You've been following me the whole day, what did I ever do to you people?" I scream exasperatedly and mumble under my breath, "and while I'm on my period too."

"You have to understand that we _have_ to do this," replies the meek-sounding girl. "The Byakugan belong to us and not to outsiders such as yourself."

"The Byakugan-you mean my eyes-I didn't fricken' ask for this." They don't answer and I use the opportunity to run away, but I'm slower than usual 'cuz my shoes are trying to sink in the sand. I see them behind me lunging after me but the roar of the waves diverts me away from the sea. Standing close to the entrance of the beach, I hear the waves slam against the shore and watch as one the pursuers tumble under the might of the powerful wave.

"Brother Neji!" They're related? Not that I can see that but after hearing that, I can't just run away. I face the intense tides pulling the pursuer in the water and I charge towards him. "No, stop!" Ignoring Pursuer #2's attempt to stop me, I bend down and pull Pursuer #1 up to his feet and lift him away from the harsh waves. Thank God, I can hear him breathing still; I plop him down and quickly keep my distance as Pursuer #2 rushes over to her brother. "Brother Neji, are you okay?"

He pants lightly despite all he's been through and his chest vociferates as he spits out water. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"I'm not the one who did-"

I raise my hand. "Me over here."

"You?" he utters in disbelief but when he sees his sister nod, he sighs and begrudgingly expresses gratitude with a quick head bow. "But we still have to take your eyes."

"Just explain yourselves before you do that!"

"I'll explain Brother Neji," interrupts the girl. "The Byakugan eyes are exclusive to the Hyūga clan's bloodline and the only way to obtain our eyes is to kill one of us-"

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't kill any member of your 'clan' to get these. They just came to me in the middle of a fight," I defend myself.

"I don't know if I can believe that," the girl replies, believing my story to be made of BS. She kinda reminds of Mia a little bit, hell, they could be sisters.

"I've been running from you guys all day, do you really think I'm capable of murdering someone and take their eyes out and putting them on me like contacts?"

"Maybe not," Neji speaks up with a grunt. "But if you can teleport than there's more you're capable of."

"Teleport?" he must be talking about when I somehow froze time for those precious seconds, like I did when I was at Grand Palace. He noticed that? Damn, he's good. "Never mind that, I swear I didn't murder anybody, you gotta clear me of this, please, please, please." The girl shuffles uncomfortably and gazes at her brother, their chakra system simmering down.

"I have my own opinion of you but Hinata's above me in the clan so she'll decide your fate," he replies sternly. As I wait for Hinata's response, I think to myself, what does it matter if they kill me or not? I'll have these burning eyes until I die and suffer every day-what if I meet Haruki like this and I can't tell if it's him! They might as well strike me down now since my eyes are like this. "Why bother helping me anyway?"

"I can't watch a brother and sister get separated like that," I confess sheepishly, thinking about where my possibly dead brother might be. I would have to be heartless to keep on running as Neji was getting pulled into the water.

"Huh? He's not my brother, we're cousins. I just call him Brother Neji."

"I feel duped," I sigh and bring my head to my temple.

"Don't, you saved Brother Neji, so it's only fair we spare your life Mizuki," when she sees my deepening frown, she asks, "why are you-so disappointed?"

"I can't see anything since this morning, this has never happened to me before," I cry out exasperatedly as I uncomfortably wiggle my feet in my soaked sandy shoes. She flinches as I flail my arms around but peers closely at my eyes while quietly humming. "I'm never gonna see again."

"Oh, I see, I'll fix that for you." She places her hands on my tense, bulging veins and transfers something cooling and soothing to the veins and arteries. Gradually, the black background fades away and is replaced with a partly sunny sky and a face. When Hinata removes her hands, I laugh in cheerful glee. "It's the Byakugan part of your eyes that is trying to dominate your regular eyes, you should be fine but it might happen again." I grin when I see her sheepishly smile and finally, I can scrutinize her. She looks like someone out of a manga, with short hair darker than Mia's midnight blue shade wearing an Eskimo jacket. When I turn to her cousin, he's got the same pale lavenderish eyes as her, has longer hair, and has bandages covering his right arm and leg, soaked with sandy ocean water. Both of them have a metal headband with a leaf on it on some part of their weird getup. "Transferring chakra through the veins can help-"

"I can see the sand, the sky, the clouds, the ocean, everything! Thank you so much," I hug the new acquaintance, taking in the info she gave me. "So I take it you two aren't from this world?"

"Now you realize?" asks Neji mockingly, getting to his feet, brushing the sand off his shorts and I manage catch him faintly smiling for two seconds. Looks like he didn't want gauge my eyes out either. "So how did you guys get here in the first place? And find out about me?" Hinata and Neji exchange stern glances with one another.

"A man came to our village and told us almost everything about you and as members of the Hyūga clan, we have to make sure that these kinds of things don't happen," explains Neji firmly. "That non-members aren't running around with the Byakugan eyes so we agreed to the man's preposition and we were brought here to track you down and you know the rest. But we're turning a blind eye to you."

"Thanks," I say half-heartedly, wondering who has a hit out on me. A man who knows almost everything about me who wanted my eyes gauged out? Wait, I think I have a good idea. "Did he tell you his name was Odri or Dori?"

"No." So if not that jerk, then who else is there? I turn away from them while thinking of all the possibilities. "We should be returning," says Neji with a disappointed sigh. "You know we might have to pay for this dearly Hinata."

"Yes Brother Neji." After exchanging some awkward goodbyes, they leave the beach as I appreciate my eyesight more than I ever have in my life. The shapeless clouds in the sky, the dangerous waves splashing on the shore, it all so friggen' perfect, it just took losing my eyesight for five hours to see that.

* * *

_"Neji and Hinata, you've disappointed me,"_ says the well-dressed man who brought us to Mizuki's world. He brought us into this odd space with little lights twinkling everywhere, what is this place?

"I humbly apologize."

"I'm sorry, we couldn't do it," Hinata bows politely as I stiffly follow suit. The emotionless being don't seem to care for our apologies.

"To be honest sir, you took us from our world and brought us to a strange place we weren't familiar with and tell us all these things about traveling throughout worlds for the sake of one kid. So what happens now?" I snap. The man in the ornate robe doesn't flinch, I can't feel anything from this person-is he even human?

_"You'll be returned to your village but neither of you will remember any of this. Maintaining the world order comes first."_

"What?" Hinata gasps.

"_Unclench your fists Neji, your anger is temporary_," a woman suddenly appears behind Hinata. By patting her head lightly, Hinata collapses and before I can move, my body gives in and everything is swallowed by the cold darkness.

J.G.P.

**If you guys were expecting something totally different, well then too bad. Let me know how I did?**


End file.
